Hidden Intentions
by ryuusei13
Summary: [Makoto x OC] Makoto's childhood friend returns from America. Having loved her for the past few years, Makoto's sick of playing second fiddle to all her relationships. How will this turn out for the couple? Rated M for lime.
1. Prologue

Firstly, I know I shouldn't have started a new story. But I fell in love with Free! I mean who wouldn't. Hot half naked guys dripping wet.

Anyway I just had this idea and I needed it to pen it down. I meant for it to be like a one shot. But this is more like the prologue to the story to find out the characters and the situation. I'm almost done with the main story so I should finish it within the next day especially since I'm starting my new job the day after.

I'm rated it M for limes in the next chapter.

* * *

The preliminaries were in 2 weeks. They seriously needed to do well in hopes of getting funding for the club and attracting new members. Makoto had managed to ask Sasabe coach to stop by three times a week to give them some advice. But still he couldn't help but wonder what else he could do to improve training.

Suddenly, he felt water splash against his face. He turned around to see brown haired kouhai resting on a float with a big smile on his face.

"Nagisa, stop playing around."

"Demo, Mako-chan we've been training for the last five days without a break."

"You need to learn from Ryugazaki. He's training so hard. Even Haru is training."

"Haru-chan is Haru-chan. He just keeps swimming. Rei-chan is just too serious."

"Nagisa, the preliminaries are in 2 weeks. We have to do well if not we can't get funding for our club."

He ended up face to face with a pouting Nagisa.

Sometimes he seriously wished that he wasn't the captain of the swim team. They were four very different individuals with four very different styles. They were doing alright for the relay in regards to timings. They would get through the preliminaries but whether they could place well enough to get some recognition was a different story. He could only sigh.

"Gomenasai, I'm late." He turned around to the manager who was running towards the pool.

"I've brought drinks and if you need me to time you guys for the relay or individual events I'm ready."

"Arigato Kou-chan." he replied as she handed him a bottle of water.

"Gou-chan me too." Shouted Nagisa.

"It's Kou not Gou. For that I'm not giving you any."

"Eh?" he complained as he swan towards the only female member of the swim team.

Sitting at the edge of pool, he took a sip from the bottle as he stared at his members thinking 'Maybe I'm stressing out over nothing. All of them had their strong points and they were working hard in their own way. Things usually worked out in their own way, most of the time anyway.'

Suddenly he felt two hands cover my eyes and someone's clothed body touching his bare back. "Ma-ko-to." He heard someone whisper in his ear.

To him it was a familiar voice. He quickly grabbed those hands and turned around to find a long black haired girl. "Hikaru! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"I just reached Japan this morning. Papa is getting a transfer back to Japan so we're moving back to our old house. As soon as I heard, I wanted to come back as soon as possible. That's why I'm back here before Papa and Mama. They'll arrive next week. And I wanted to come see you. Your mama told me that you had swimming training."

"Wait does that mean you're going to be studying in Iwatobi High School."

"Yup. I start tomorrow. I went to get my uniform just now." The girl stared at the boy before her. "Makoto, I haven't seen you for 3 years but you've really grown. You're so much taller than before."

Suddenly her body fell forward slightly. "It's Hika-chan!"

"Nagisa."

"Hika-chan, when did you come back? Are you back for good?"

"Nagisa, you're as loud as usual. Yes I'm back. Papa got a transfer back to Japan."

"Yatta! You're going to join the swimming club right?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh come on we need more members. You were pretty fast. It will be just like old times."

She looked as if she was thinking before she broke into a smile. "Just kidding. Since I found out Makoto was the captain, I wanted to join. I want to spend as much time I can with you guys."

"That means he have one new member. And a female one at that. This way Hika-chan can wear a swimsuit and attract even more members!"

"Nagisa!" shouted Makoto. "She can't do that."

"Eh?"

"Makoto I don't mind. Besides I came prepared."

Suddenly she started to unbutton her blouse.

"Hikaru, what are you doing? Why are you stripping? I have enough to handle with Haru acting like this."

"Did someone call me?" said Haru as he popped his head out of the water.

"Ike." Shouted Nagisa.

Soon her shorts went as well and she was only in a white halter top bikini. "My stuff is mostly in boxes so I couldn't find my swimsuit but I managed to find my bikini."

Makoto couldn't help but sigh. She quickly glomped him seeing his reaction. "Makoto, were you thinking of something perverted?"

"No way." He quickly said as he quickly loosened her arms from around his neck as he turned away from everyone to hide the blush on his face. However, unknown to everyone, the blush on his face was due to a whole different other reason. He could feel her almost naked body against his and her breasts were pushed up against his back. He was a normal healthy seventeen year old boy and she was a pretty girl. Not to mention the said girl was the one he had a fallen in love with when they were 12. His reaction was perfectly normal.

Apparently, there was another reaction further down and to hide that, he quickly jumped into the pool.

"Erm, who is this?" asked the red haired manager with Rei behind her wondering the same thing.

"Morizuka Hikaru." Said Haru in his usual monotonous voice.

"Oh Haru-chan remembers." Commented Nagisa

"I almost thought you had forgotten me, Haru." Replied the girl as she patted Haru's head.

"Don't touch me anyway you want." Said Haru before swimming away.

"She used to swim with us at the same swimming club when we were younger."

"I remember now, you're Rin's imouto. Kou-chan."

"Hai."

"Oh Hika-chan. And this here is Ryugazaki Rei-chan. He's in the same class as me."

"Hajimemashite, Ryugazaki desu."

"Konnichiwa. You can just call me Hikaru. I'll be starting my second year at this school tomorrow."

"And she's joining the swim team too!"

"So you'll be seeing me more often. Though I think it must be fate you joined Rei-chan. You're another boy with a girly name."

"Hika-chan you and I think alike."

"Well, I didn't exactly want to join."

"Don't tell me. Nagisa did you force him?"

"Hidoi, Hika-chan."

"Eh, Hikaru senpai, it's a long story." Said Kou.

"It doesn't matter. Since Rei-chan seems to be working very hard now. Anyway let's just swim for now." She quickly jumped into the pool and swam to the lane Makoto was at. He was in lane 3 and he was already making the turn and was on his way back. She waited for him at the end.

He was swimming the backstroke and he couldn't see what was in front of him. But suddenly his head hit something soft and he couldn't help but stop. He knew that he wasn't at the end yet. He still had about four metres to go.

"Makoto, you've gotten stronger. It really hurts."

He quickly turned around. "Eh? Hikaru. What are you doing? Did I hit you?"

"You did hit me but I wanted to stop you so we could talk."

"Where did I hit you?" he asked as he readied his hands to massage wherever he had collided with.

"Makoto it's fine."

"No it isn't. You bruise easily."

Suddenly, she blushed. "It's my breasts."

He couldn't help but turn his gaze toward that part of her body. "Gomen." He could start to feel his cheeks heating up. And if he didn't control himself who knows what he might have ended up touching.

"It's fine."

"Erm… so what did you want to talk about?" he asked as they moved towards the wall.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What time do you guys finish training?"

"In about an hour, around 6?"

"Your mama, invited me over for dinner."

"Oka-san?"

"She was going out to buy groceries when she saw me and invited me over."

"That's just like her."

"Since I'm here, I'll wait for you and we can walk back together."

"Sure, but I usually walk back with Haru."

"You guys are really like an old married couple. You guys are always together."

"We are not that bad."

"The two of you have been in the same class every year since you met each other. You guys are fated to be together."

"For your information, I actually like girls not guys."

"Then what do you think about Kou-chan. She's hardworking and cute too."

"She's a nice girl."

"And?"

"She's a good manager?"

"Would you date her?"

"She's not my type."

"What is your type then? I asked you this before but you never gave me a proper answer."

"I don't have a type per say."

"Now you're just contradicting yourself."

Well, it's not like he could tell her his ideal type was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and was named Hikaru.

"Well, an ideal is just an ideal. An ideal may not be the person you want to spend your life with or someone who you will fall in love with. A lot more goes into a relationship."

"Makoto, you talk as if you know what you want. Does that mean you have a girlfriend already?"

"No." He quickly denied. He just really wanted to change the subject. "What about you? I thought you told me you had a boyfriend."

"I actually broke up with him before coming back. I guess it was a mutual understanding. We both liked each other but we knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't last. Even now I still have feelings for him."

Makoto pulled her towards him in a hug and slowly stroked her head. "I'm sorry it had to happen."

"No worries, besides I'll find a new love soon."

"That's just like you Hikaru."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." He jumped back into the pool and stretched out his hand for her to take. "Come on, since you are on the team you have to train too."

"You're being bossy Makoto. You should go easy on me, I still have jetlag."

"Am I? But you look totally fine to me." She could only sigh as she grabbed his hand as he pulled her in.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something."

"Hmm?" She turned to look up at his emerald eyes.

"Hikaru, welcome back."

She replied with a big smile on her face. "It's good to be back Makoto."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Main Story

Here's the main part. I kind of rushed it. I just wanted to get this done. My first complete story. Yes! Maybe I'll come back in future to do an epilogue if I get good reviews.

Writing this, I've realised how much I love Makoto. Perfect boyfriend material. But I hope he's not too OC. To me he's still a guy so even he does perverted things. Would it be considered yandere?

Anyway hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

"Makoto, I'm such a fool. I knew he was cheating on me. But I just didn't want to believe it."

It was the second time that year she was crying in his arms. This was her second breakup.

Apparently, in the first one they had agreed to go out since they found they had many things in common and Hikaru found herself falling for the guy but he didn't feel very passionate about the relationship. But in the midst of their relationship he had met another girl who seemed to be able to inspire many feelings in him that no other girl could. She let him go with a smile but by herself she would cry about it.

This second one ended due to her finding the guy sleeping with another girl in the infirmary. She'd already found him kissing other girls but she'd forgiven that since he told her that he wasn't serious about them. But still she had liked the guy and breaking up hurt. So here she was crying in the arms of one Tachibana Makoto.

"I just wish it would stop hurting."

"It will in time." He slowly stroked her hair in hopes of comforting her.

"Sometimes I wonder if I got back together with him I will feel better."

Shocked at what she had just said, he pulled them apart and stared at her with a frown. "Don't you dare say that! He is not good for you." That fellow was not good enough for Hikaru.

"I know. But still the thought lingers in my mind. Just one phone call can change so many things."

He grabbed her shoulders trying to shake the stupid thought out of her mind. "HIKARU!"

"Makoto it hurts."

"I'm sorry." He gently massaged the area what he had grabbed too hard. But she suddenly winced in pain. "Did I use too much strength?" But something else caught his eye as the material on her shoulder slipped to the side. There was a big bruise.

She saw him staring and she quickly moved the material back to its proper place.

"Hikaru, what is that?"

"It's nothing."

"That is not nothing." Then he paled a thought came into his mind. "Did you hurt you?"

"No. It was an accident."

"So it does involve him. I'm going to kill him." He quickly got up wanting to get out and hunt down that bastard. Not only had he cheated on her, he even had the audacity to hurt his precious Hikaru.

Hikaru quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Stop! Makoto, it's not what you think."

He turned to face her, staring into her eyes. "Hikaru. how can you expect me to let this go!"

She could only flinch at the tone of his voice. "Makoto please. Just calm down and let me explain."

"Hikaru, what is there to explain? You're hurt. The evidence is right there."

Now it was her turn to stare into his eyes. "Please." He could never deny those pleading eyes.

He did his best to curb his anger as he sat on the bed. And soon she joined him on his left. He soon felt her take his hand in hers. There was a comforting warmth radiating from her hands and he wanted more so he covered her hands with his free hand, gentling stroking them.

"That day I found him in the infirmary with that girl we ended up getting into an argument. I accidentally tripped and hit my shoulder against the metal frame of a bed. "

After hearing this he couldn't help but bring her into his embrace and give her a tight squeeze. However, ever so slightly, he felt her flinch. He noticed where he held her at the waist and quickly pushed them apart. She was tightly clenching the edge of her shirt.

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

Before she knew it, he had pushed her down on the bed with his arms caging her in but her hold on the shirt did not loosen. "Hikaru, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." She still didn't budge.

In frustration at the way she was acting, he grabbed both her hands and forced then above her head. With his free hand he lifted her shirt only to find, a bruise stretching across her side and stomach.

Shocked at what he was seeing, he let her go and dropped his head into his hands, doing his best to control his anger.

She quickly got up and pulled her shirt down. "Makoto it will go away. Just ignore this and soon everything will go back to the way it was."

She was driving him crazy. "Hikaru, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't. Seeing you treat yourself this way. And the way you treat me. I just can't. This can't continue."

"I don't understand."

"You go through all these relationships and I know you want to find love. I've been supporting you and I've been by your side. But I can't anymore."

"Makoto. Don't."

"To you I am just a friend, nothing more. When things go wrong, I am the first one you run to. That makes me feel important but that isn't enough."

"Makoto I'm confused."

"Then maybe this will make it clearer for you." He pushed her back on the bed and soon she felt a pair of lips cover her own. Her eyes widened at what happened. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge, he was just too strong. His tongue darted out from his mouth tracing her lips and she couldn't help but give an involuntary moan. Taking this opportunity, he pushed his tongue in twirling it against hers. The hands that had been pushing against his chest relaxed and slowly started to grab the fabric of his shirt. Soon he was even sucking her tongue. "Mmm…Ma-ko-to..."

Hearing his name, he woke up from his trance and untangled himself from her. "Hikaru, I'm sorry. I lost control." He took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "But now you know. I'm not just your friend. I'm a man, a man who's been in love with you. It hurts to be near you physically knowing that in your heart I'm so far away."

She was too shocked to say anything. She took her hand and placed it on his but instead of the expected reaction, he pushed her hand away not wanting to be in contact with her in anywhere.

He got up and grabbed his jacket. He didn't even turn back to look at her. He opened the door to her room and stopped. "Hikaru, I think we should stop being friends. I would prefer if you didn't talk to me too. You need to be independent from me and like I said it hurts too much for me to be around you. Goodbye Hikaru."

With that he left. Hikaru did her best to go after him but somehow her legs didn't have the energy. As soon as she stood up she fell. This repeated several times until she dropped to the floor and cried at how much pain she was feeling.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by like a blur. The two ex-friends didn't speak to each other nor did they even speak much to anyone for that matter. Of course the people around them noticed their cold attitudes towards each other.

"Papa can't I stay home. You and Mama can just go ahead."

"I'm sorry Hikaru but the Tachibana's were nice enough to invite us to dinner at their house and they expect all of us to appear."

She quickly turned to her mother. "Mama, please."

"I don't know why you are so against this. Besides the Tachibana's said that you haven't been coming over lately and they wanted to see you. Unless you have a very good reason as to why you should not go then I may consider it."

"I'm tired from school."

"You're always tired from school. Besides we are only going to have dinner and their house is just down the street."

"Come on we should take our leave now."

"Now Hikaru, follow your Papa."

She could only trudge out the door following her father's footsteps. She had been doing her best to avoid Makoto as much as she could. And this dinner party wasn't helping.

Of course, the emptiness left by Makoto had greatly affected her. She couldn't help but feel lonely. But she knew that she had been hurting him with her behavior over the years. She just felt so used to having him around that she took him for granted. Even when she was in America, he would always reply her emails with 24 hours.

How could see have been so blind? Makoto was perfect husband material. Kind, caring, loved kids and totally hot. The last one she had seen firsthand so many times. At the pool he was always half naked giving her a perfect view of his biceps and rock hard abs. Thinking back, she never really was aware of him that way but after that incident, she couldn't help but blush every time she saw him at the pool.

She just had a bad feeling about this dinner. She could only hope that her parents had no hidden intentions for bringing her along.

But apparently they had.

Once she entered the Tachibana house, she was rushed up to Makoto's room with him in tow and was told to take their time and that they would be called down for dinner.

It was worse than she had imagined. Not only were her parents in on this plan, the Tachibana couple had joined forces with them to ensure their plan worked out.

So here they were, two teenagers sitting across each other in the room, not saying a word.

She did her best not to look at him but she couldn't help but steal a few glances.

Then he finally broke the silence. "It seems that you have something to say. So just say it out and get it over with."

She couldn't help but feel hurt by the sharp tone of his voice. "Makoto." She paused, thinking about how she should phrase her words. "I know nothing I say can make you forgive me but still I wish to apologise." She looked up to see if he had any reaction but he didn't move from his position. "I promise I won't bother you anymore, but can we still be friends? We don't have to always talk but even just saying hello when we see each other is fine. At least our parents won't worry so much. And I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to about any problems you have, I will be there for you."

"Is that all you have to say? Hikaru I won't change my stand from that day. I would much rather stay the way we are. Like I said, being near you is unbearable for me. And if you come near me, I don't think I can control myself."

"Makoto, isn't there…"

Before she could even continue, she was cut off. "Hikaru, I am a man. I'm not as nice as you think I am. Even I had perverted thoughts about the girl I like. So unless you see me as something more than a friend, there is nothing more that we can do."

She quickly got up and headed to where he was sitting against the bed. She sat on her knees in front of him. She touched him on his arm in hopes of smoothing things out but she ended up with an unexpected reaction of him pulling her against him. She was now seated between his legs, caged in his arms, one around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"I told you not to come near me. I warned you, I'm not the nice guy you think I am."

"Ma-koto."

"I'll show why exactly you should have stayed away from me." Truthfully, she should have been totally afraid of this new side if Makoto but just having him whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine. It just felt so erotic in a way.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue trail along her neck. The coolness of it contrasting against her hot skin just heated it up even more. "For the 10 years I've known you, you never treated me as a man and I know it's not going to change. So maybe instead of your heart, I should get your body."

She felt the arm on her waist slip under her shirt to feel her bare skin. The ministrations on her stomach were so gentle, she couldn't help but relax her body against his. But this action edged him on. She let out a gasp as she felt his palm slip under her bra and knead the mound. When his fingers pinched her nipple she couldn't help but let out a moan. Realising her reaction, she quickly bit her lip to prevent any other further sounds from escaping. As much as she wanted to deny the effect he had on her, she could feel the liquid heat pooling at her core.

He continued to whisper in her ear. "Do you want me to touch you more?"

She knew she had to say no. This wasn't right. Going down this path would end up hurting him more than it hurt her. Despite him acting this way, Makoto was still kind. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

But it was so hard to say no.

"Do I take you r silence as consent?" The hand at her shoulder slowly made its way down her side and stopped at the edge of her skirt. "I think you might be wet for me. We should see if I'm right."

But before he could even move a finger, there was a knock on the door. "Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Oka-san says to come down for dinner."

"Alright we'll be there soon."

He quickly got up and headed to the door as if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry. I know your reactions couldn't be controlled. You just had a desire for someone to sleep with you. And now I hope you can remember to stay away from me. This way I can forget you faster."

He walked out closed the door shut leaned against the wall. 'What am I doing?'

Inside the girl was still in shock. The reactions she had, the things he'd said. She needed time to think things through. But for now she needed to put a smile on her face and pretend everything was alright.

She'd had a few days to think things through. And it was the end of the week. Her parents had left the previous night on a business trip leaving her alone in the house. 'It was time.'

* * *

She stared at the message on her phone one last time before she hit the send button. Grabbing the bag at her feet, she left her house and headed towards her destination.

A few houses away, Makoto's phone rang as a message came in. He noticed who the sender was and he quickly shut his phone. 'Ignore it, that's the best thing.'

However, after another fifteen minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and he opened the message.

"Makoto, we need to talk I'll be waiting at our usual place on the beach at 9pm. I'll be here until you come."

He stared at the clock on his wall. It was 15 minutes to 9.

'She won't stay. After an hour, she'll realize I won't come and she'll go home.' With that in mind he went off downstairs to preoccupy himself with anything he could find.

-2 hours later-

He glanced at the clock. It was almost 11. 'She's definitely back home.' But somehow in the back of his mind he knew, that wasn't true.

Grabbing his jacket and phone and leaving a note, he left his house. 'I am not checking up on her. I'm just taking a stroll.'

Telling himself that that was the reason for his departure, he broke into a sprint as he headed towards the beach.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen this place to meet." It was in the middle of winter and with the sea breeze, she could feel herself freezing. She pulled the blanket she'd brought tighter around her shoulders as she tried to break into a jog in an attempt to warm herself up.

She told herself that this was what she needed to do. She wanted Makoto to know the conclusion she had come to, these past few days and she was willing to wait until morning if she had to, to get him to come.

She stopped and stared at the moon's reflection in the sea and she would remember the countless times she'd spent with Makoto just lying here and looking at the stars. This was their special spot that even Haru didn't know about.

She heard the sound of sand scrunching under shoes which brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around to where she had heard the noise come from. And there he was.

"Makoto!" She ran over to where he was.

But before she could get any closer, he stretched out his hand to stop her. "I didn't come here to talk. I was just passing by."

She grabbed his hand in hers afraid that he would run away.

He could feel how cold her hands were. 'She must have been waiting for a long time.'

"Makoto, just 5 minutes. That's all I'm asking for. After these 5 minutes if you want to ignore me forever, I don't care."

"Make it quick."

She took a deep breath and started "I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days. I've realized that without you in my life, I've felt very alone. That day when you left and told me we should stop being friends, I couldn't stop crying."

"That was because of your breakup."

"Makoto listen in the beginning I thought it was but all I could think about was you and only you. The breakup was the last thing on my mind. And that kiss we had was amazing. Every time I see you my sight just goes to your lips and I can't help but touch my own."

"Hikaru you don't need to justify yourself."

"There's more. That night in your room. When you touched me it was... I can't think of the words to describe it."

"I'm sorry for that night." He turned to walk away, guilty for what he had done. "Makoto Wait!" She stood on front of him and with all her strength she pushed him down and to prevent him from moving she straddled him.

"Hikaru, get off of me."

"No, you'll try to leave again. And besides judging by your reaction, I can say you don't hate this."

He could feel himself get hard as she sat on top of him. He turned away not wanting to meet her eyes. "That night was a mistake."

"No it wasn't. It was what I needed. I even felt disappointed when you separated from me. I wanted you to continue."

"Hikaru I don't want you to do it with someone you don't love. And like I said. I know you haven't had a guy touch you that way for a while and I understand you have your urges but please don't torture me this way."

"Makoto no Baka. I've never had any guy touch me that way."

"But didn't you say that you had experience with guys in that way."

"Yes we did kiss and they did touch me but I've never been able to go all the way with anyone." He looked at me confused. "Must I say it out loud for you." She couldn't believe she had to tell him. She couldn't help but blush at the thought. "Stupid Makoto I'm a freaking virgin." The embarrassment of that confession made her unable to look him in the face and she quickly got up and turned away from him.

"Hikaru..."

"Makoto it hurts that you think I'm some kind of slut that sleeps around. I've tried to have sex with my previous boyfriends. But I've never felt safe with any of them to go all the way. That night, I didn't have a single doubt in my mind. I just felt my body relax with you. I would have gladly let you go all the way."

He walked over to face me. "Is all that true?"

"You're seriously asking me that now."

He dropped his head trying to think "It just feels too good to be true."

"Makoto look at me." As soon as lifted his eyes to make contact with hers, she closed the gap between them and smashed her lips against him in a fervent kiss.

Due to the lack of air they had no choice but to part. After catching his breath Makoto bent down to capture his lips again but she stopped him by placing a finger against his mouth. They could go on forever doing this but she had to say this before it left her mind. She didn't want any more misunderstandings.

"I Morizuka Hikaru am in love with you, Tachibana Makoto. Makoto you are kind, caring and the only one to make me feel safe. Every time I'm in the same room as you, I somehow alway managed to find you. When you told me that you wanted to forget me, the pain of thinking that that could happen was unbearable. Right now all I want is to be with you."

With that she brought their lips together again.

Suddenly, he felt her give a shiver. "You're cold."

"Maybe it's time to go home. And I have a very good idea to get you warm." He cupped her butt and pushed her against him with him grinding against her.

"Pervert."

"Only when I'm with you." He gave her as a chaste kiss as he took her hand in his. "I love you Hikaru."

"I love you too Makoto."

* * *

Please review! I wanna know what people think!

And thanks for reading!


End file.
